Guide to: The First Day and Lockers
Guide to: The First Day and Lockers is the first episode of Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide, and also the first that has been producted. The episode starts when it's the first day of Ned, Cookie and Moze in the 7th Grade; and Ned & Cookie want to be in the same elective with Moze. Also, Moze wants to have new friends with her new locker, Ned also has a new locker, and Cookie wants to get to P.E. before he is late. Guide to: The First Day The episode introduces Ned Bigby, a middle school student, who has created a guide to help him, and his friends, "Cookie", and "Moze" "survive" school. Ned begins his first term of the year at middle school, he states as to being organised and ready for his first day. He and Cookie plan to be in the same classes as Moze, as Ned has been with her since kindergarten. But Moze would prefer not to, since she wanted to make new friends that are girls. They persistently attempt to be in her classes, but fail continuously, whilst Ned prods Cookie into removing his coat he insists on wearing. Gordy, the Janitor is soon to be introduced, who appears to be a lazy janitor who never really seems to clean anything, but is intent on catching a weasel in which has escaped. At the end of the episode, Cookie is hospitalized after exposing to heatstroke, with the coat being far too warm. Survival Tips *Avoid over stuffing your bag. *Get a haircut two weeks before school. *September = Summer. Don't wear winter clothes. *Stay together when possible. *No class is ever full, ask the teacher. *Expect surprises. *Don't wear the fluffy coat. *Don't lose your key. *Be yourself. *Try to make new friends. *Stay positive. *Stay close to your friends. Guide to: Lockers Ned has trouble with his locker, as it is next to a student who frequently farts, which results in the school bullies naming Ned "Fart Boy", mistaking the pupil for Ned. Cookie is failed after consistently being late for gym class. Moze competes with Suzie Crabgrass to see who has the best locker. In the end, Moze's fancy-locker is destroyed by Gordy, who's in an attempt to catch the weasel. Survival Tips *Keep your locker clean. *Be courteous and friendly to locker-neighbors. *Sit closest to the door in order to get to your locker faster. *Use the one-turn (preset the first two locker numbers). *Try to keep your locker organized in order to retrieve your kit faster. *Use the fast walk to get to your locker faster. *Pin your school schedule in your locker so you know excatly what books needed. First Appearances (in order of appearance) The First Day * Ned Bigby * Backpack Boy * Coconut Head * Simon-Nelson "Cookie" Cook * Jennifer "Moze" Mosely * Chandra Taylor (when Ned called her if she is Moze's friend) * Billy Loomer (flashback) * Lisa Zemo (behind Moze & Ned in the Cafeteria) * Mr. Chopsaw * Mr. Monroe Lockers * The Weasel * Timmy Toot Toot * Suzie Crabgrass * Van Earl Wright * Willie Gault * Mr. Sweeney * Coach Dirga * Gordy * Crony * Buzz (the bully who didn't talk) * Claire Sawyer (Future Lawyer) The First Day Category:Guide